


Feche Os Olhos

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Rin encontra-se irritado com a relutância de Haru em levar à sério a competição entre eles, mas nesse meio tempo ele se dá conta de que a valorização daquela rivalidade não é a única coisa que ele quer do outro.





	Feche Os Olhos

— Eu não vou nadar por você.

Se Rin não estivesse na sombra e sim sob a luz do sol como Haru não teria arregalado os olhos daquela maneira. Ele não podia acreditar que seu velho amigo de infância estava lhe negando uma coisa tão importante:  _a sua oportunidade de seguir em frente._

Enquanto a irritação cresceu dentro de seu peito Rin deixou a confortabilidade que possuía o lugar debaixo daquela árvore e diminuiu a distância entre ele e Haru, este último por sua vez surpreendeu-se quando foi empurrado contra a grade, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com uma emoção indecifrável e intensa. 

— Você vai nadar por mim! — Rin exclamou tentando parecer ameaçador mesmo sabendo que tal tom agressivo não teria o mínimo efeito em Haru. 

Haru era sempre tão inexpressivo e misterioso, suas mágoas e receios jamais mostravam o rosto, deixavam-se esconder nas dependências daquele ser magrelo e melancólico. É claro que haviam exceções, sim, haviam. E as exceções de Haru eram uma das coisas preferidas de Rin, coisas com as quais ele sonhava em noites dominadas pelo nervosismo e pela raiva, coisas que o acalmavam magicamente. 

_Haru sorrindo espontaneamente para ele sem qualquer motivo aparente._

_Haru com as bochechas coradas devido à algo inconveniente que Rin havia dito._

_Haru deixando as lágrimas se derramarem ainda que ele não quisesse revelar a razão pela qual estava chorando._

Rin não havia se dado conta do quanto sentia falta dessas coisas até o presente momento, a ironia era que em todos esses anos Haru não saíra de sua mente nem por um segundo, entretanto os pensamentos que eram direcionados à ele estavam nutridos com o sentimento da rivalidade. O maior desejo de Rin era vencer Haru e ele conseguira, porém não estava satisfeito. Como ele poderia estar satisfeito, não é mesmo? Haru não havia levado a competição à sério e era apenas isso que Rin exigia nesse momento.

Era  _só_ o que ele queria. 

 _Apenas_  isso.

— É só isso o que você quer? — indagou Haru pegando o outro desprevenido, Rin sentiu como se seus pensamentos estivessem passando acima de sua cabeça como um filme. 

E então ele foi obrigado a fazer à si mesmo a tão malfadada pergunta. 

_O que mais ele queria de Haru?_

Rin sabia exatamente qual era a resposta e sabia também que não poderia voltar atrás e esquecer, não agora que eles estavam tão perto um do outro.

— Feche os olhos. — Rin pediu tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade. 

Ele esperava que Haru o questionasse ou que negasse o comando e fosse embora sem olhar para trás, mas isso não aconteceu. Os olhos azuis de seu velho amigo de infância começaram a se esconder vagarosamente atrás das pálpebras e em menos de um segundo – Rin se viu contando cada milésimo daquele curto período de tempo – Haru aguardava o seu próximo passo, era como se ele soubesse o que estava por vir.

Talvez não houvesse nenhum filme composto por seus pensamentos rodando acima de sua cabeça, talvez Haru apenas fosse capaz de lê-los como fizera tantas vezes no passado.

Por que Rin não era capaz de fazer o mesmo com o outro? 

Não, ele não podia ler os pensamentos de Haru, mas podia _senti-lo._

Sua mão direita deixou o ombro de Haru e viajou até seu peito, era um ato tão bobo e infantil, pensou Rin – sentir as batidas do coração de alguém. Mas ainda que fosse algo estúpido Rin ficou curioso com aquela velocidade.

O que Haru estava sentindo? Ansiedade? Raiva?  _Amor?_

Rin sorriu à simples menção daquela última palavra em sua mente, felizmente Haru encontrava-se impossibilitado de enxergar isso.

Por um instante Rin se viu absorto em devaneios e hesitações, no entanto ele logo se lembrou de que não tinha muito tempo, afinal de contas eles estavam do lado de fora da loja de esportes em pleno dia ensolarado. A qualquer momento alguém poderia aparecer e presenciar aquela cena. 

Rin deixou escapar um último suspiro e – ainda sentindo os batimentos cardíacos do outro – se aproximou de Haru e uniu seus lábios com os dele. Não havia tensão ali, nem mesmo exaltação, na verdade não havia qualquer sentimento de euforia naquele ato.

 _Alívio,_   _delicadeza_  e  _afeto,_ eram esses os sentimentos presentes naquele beijo. 

Rin sabia que não tinha muito tempo, mas mesmo assim não queria se separar de Haru,  _não outra vez._

 _— Onde será que está o Haru-chan? —_  falou uma voz conhecida ao longe. 

O beijo terminou de um jeito exatamente oposto pelo qual começou: rápido e desesperado.

Haru ainda estava com os olhos fechados e Rin tentou não pensar muito no motivo, ele apenas precisava sair dali.

— Eu... — Rin detestava perder o controle da sua fala, como o enxergariam de modo ameaçador se ele cometesse esse deslize mais vezes? — Lembre-se do que eu disse, leve nossa competição à sério.

Haru abriu os olhos, não só isso, ele também pegou o braço de Rin e se desvencilhou daquela cerca empurrando-o para trás. 

— Eu vou fazer isso, mas não se sinta mal se perder! — Rin não sabia dizer se o outro estava sendo receoso ou agressivo. — Não pense em desistir da natação nenhuma vez se for derrotado, ouviu bem?

— Eu não vou perder. — Rin falou antes de dar as costas para Haru e sair de cena.

— E tem mais uma coisa. — ele não parou de andar, mas continuou ouvindo o que Haru tinha para dizer. — Eu só pratico nado livre.

_Livre._

Rin então não pôde deixar de se questionar se algum dia veria-se livre daquele sentimento que nutria por Haru há tanto tempo. E não, ele não estava se referindo à  _rivalidade,_ mas sim àquela palavra que foi capaz de erguer um sorriso em seu rosto depois de tanto esforço para ele se manter sério como seu velho amigo de infância.


End file.
